


Junket

by gigi42



Category: Glee
Genre: Adoption, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper’s hit the big time - the really big time. Today is the start of his press junket where he speaks about his adoptive Filipino family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junket

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2014, there were a number of ficlets written about Blaine's ethnicity and each scenario written was about how only one parent or the other was hapa. This is a different take on the Anderson family construct.

“Cooper Anderson, the male lead in what promises to be the summer blockbuster of the year, Transformers – Return of the Chosen, is in the studio with us today. Welcome, Cooper. So glad you could join us on KRBB Hot 93.”

“Thanks Tracey, it’s nice to be here,” the suave brunet actor grinned at Tracey as he adjusted his headphones, trying not to mess up his hair and failing. 

“And I spy a crowd with you today. You’ve got your own entourage already!” Tracey joked, motioning to his immediate family waiting in the other studio. Seeing them all together, she could see the family resemblance between them but across from her sat Cooper. At almost six foot tall with blue eyes, he seemed to be the odd man out.

Cooper simply smiled and gave his parents and younger brother a wave. “You could say that, although my little brother would disagree – hah! See he’s frowning already.” Tracey laughed with him as he continued, “It’s been great having such a supportive family. I know that when I first started out I was uh, a little big for my boots, but my parents always brought me back down to earth.”

“Was that before or after your successful run of FreeCreditRatings.com commercials?” she asked.

“Oh, uh, before. My mom and dad are very hardworking, very practical and I remember getting lectured by my dad, more than once, about living the high life instead of getting out to more auditions. ‘You’ll never get hired if you don’t turn up’ he used to say. And he was right, but of course I didn’t listen to him at the time. After the commercials, things stalled for a while and I got carried away again but Blaine set me straight and uh, actually he was responsible for me sending my tape in to Michael Bay a few years ago. Without him, I’d probably still be scouting my next gig.”

“Blaine’s your younger brother? I hear he’s a performer in his own right.” 

“Yeah, he’s in college in New York and planning a wedding but I have no doubt that Blaine’s gonna be a household name pretty soon,” the actor said confidently, shooting a wink to his brother.

“Wow. So will there be any other Anderson weddings in the near future?” Tracey asked, digging for clues. “You’ve been seeing your co-star, Emily Vaughn, for a while now.” Two years, if her intel was correct.

Cooper chuckled and waggled his finger at her as she pouted. “We’re very happy but no, no wedding, much to my mom’s dismay.” 

“Oh?” 

“Hmm, I think she’s been secretly hoping for a double wedding...” the star beamed at his mother’s reddening face, “...so our family only has to travel from the Philippines once.”

Tracey cocked her head. Cooper’s history wasn’t a secret but it wasn’t something that came up much during interviews either so, sensing at opportunity, she pressed the topic a little to get a good sound bite. “They’d travel for your wedding as well?” 

“Yeah, of course,” he said with a shrug. “We’re all family. My being adopted simply means that I stand out in my family. Literally,” he said with a laugh, “seeing as I’m a good foot taller than everyone else.”

“Hey!” came a tinny muffled shout from the producer’s studio and Tracey looked over to see Blaine pointing at the smirking actor.

Smiling, Tracey re-focused on her interviewee as her producer motioned at her to hurry up. “That’s really great, Cooper. So...tell me about the movie...”


End file.
